Trust
by Mrs. Flamer
Summary: And maybe the world isn't as safe as it may seem. Especially not when you're as trusting as dear Yaya, whose life might be changed forever after she's mentally abused by someone. Two-shot / AU


**Note: **This is part one; this means that it isn't completed yet. The next part will be darker, and it will contain some mental abuse and such. Constructive criticism is welcome, especially on the characterization since I pretty much fail in doing Yaya.

* * *

><p>She was running through the street effortlessly, skipping trash, dogs, people, and <em>gravity<em> as she skipped away, her messy tied pigtails wiggling at every movement and her eyes gleaming with a childlike innocence.

It wasn't particularly uncommon for her to change her pace into one that could almost rival an athletic, but it was certainly not a normal sight in her current neighborhood, and looks and glares were sent her way almost with malicious content.

But, she did not care. She was happy and carefree and no grumpy, old man could change her way of thinking. It was embedded into the very core of her existence to always be that way, like a small child, you could say.

So, here she was. Still dashing away with her pink skirt racing along, trying to keep up as the wind sharply took a turn to face it. Her blouse, a pure white model, covered up the lightest gradation of pink underneath, whether it was a t-shirt or tank-top was not sure, but both clung quite closely to her feeble body, tied down by the ever-so-small buttons that reached all the way to her collar bones.

The grin on her face as she fought against the wind was a joyful one, almost mocking the very oxygen that caused her to live.

Finally, she halted abruptly. By now she could feel the pain in her abdomen, sharp every time she breathed in, and the dizziness that clouded her very sight. It felt amazing, she thought. She was alive and enjoying every single moment of it.

Her panting continued on as she strutted forwards, and backwards again and again. It was Kuukai, a person who came close to being her older brother, that told her to keep moving after running. It was working, she knew, as she slowly regained her energy. The smile that never left her face brightened up even more as she jumped in the air.

Her next stop: the candy shop. It was the reason she was outside, after all! Deciding against running, she went with her usual pace, occasionally stopping to look at some random shiny object placed against the walls of houses or left behind in the gutter.

Picking up an old, plastic ring that lost most of its golden shine, she wondered if she could repaint it herself. The blue-colored stone in the middle was looking pretty, and she found it shameful to not use it.

And thus she shoved it onto her ring finger, since she wasn't carrying her backpack with her for once. Her hand extended in her line of vision, and she felt like it could really become some kind of treasure, a cheap one, but still. Therefore, she didn't take it off the whole walk to the centre of the city.

When she arrived to her favorite shop, it suddenly dawned on her. Her rug sack was left home. All her allowance was in it. Pouting, she settled down on a bench not far away, she'd come all the way to the city, and now she couldn't even bring anything home with her! She had her ring, that was something new, but still, her candy!

All the gummies and lollypops and bubblegum she could've bought with her newly attainted allowance… By now she was sulking away, and utterly bored by lack of action.

"Do you want some candy?" Yaya didn't hear the voice at first, she was wondering what to tell her brother Tsubasa, who she'd told that when she got back, he would get something to munch on. Thinking about the possibilities (and finding out it was too hard, why wasn't Kairi with her?) she suddenly found herself staring in a face she had never seen before.

"Wha-?" she stuttered out, caught off guard and not knowing what to say. She had probably been rude by ignoring him, but the matter at hand was _candy_, so she figured her reasoning was logical. He shouldn't have asked her anything when she was pouting like a baby, anyway!

"I asked if you wanted some candy," the man repeated patiently, his brown eyes giving of a familiar feel. Her eyes perked up at the mentioning of her favorite munchies, and she found herself nodding reverently.

"I thought so. Would you like to come to my house? It's not too far away and I have a whole assortment that I bought for my son," he told her, putting the emphasis on his son. Yaya reluctantly shook her head at first, before yelling a rather loud 'okay!'

She followed him quietly, still staring at the ring as if it was an intricate piece of jewelry. He didn't say anything on the way, leaving them in a silence that was bearable; not fun, but not too awkward either. Suddenly she lost her composure and whined out, "When are we there?"

He only hummed in reply, putting his finger to his upper lip. Soon they had passed through the shopping streets and into a shabby slum.

"Here it is," he sung happily as he pointed towards a decent looking house, her mouth fell open as she stalked to the front door, her attention aimed at the Christmas decoration.

"It's cute!" she cried out, as she hugged the rabbit wearing a Santa suit closely to her chest. He let out a chuckle at her antics, and soon she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"Why are you laughing at Yaya!" Playfully he strutted to her and flicked her forehead gently. The bewildered look on her face almost made him laugh, only to remember her previous state.

"You remind me of my son," he lied smoothly, as he pushed his key into the hole, turning it twice before grabbing the doorknob, elbowing it to open it.

The inside of the house was basic, with an old ebony wooden floor and lack of sitting furniture aside from two chairs. Both of them had a fairly new look, but as he placed the bag he has been carrying with him on one of them, a faints groan could be heard.

"Where's your son?" Yaya questioned, as she looked around to find any pictures of the boy whose age she didn't even know. Her curiosity was met with a sneaky grin as the man placed a bowl in front of her.

"He's out with some friends," he said as he pointed his finger at the bonbons. "Take some, you'll like them!" she nodded and grabbed one of them, opening the package and placing it on the table before putting the red ball-like sweet in her mouth.

"It's good!" she stumbled out, as she eyed the bowl predatorily. Her round, lightly chubby face scrunched in delight as the cherry-flavored bonbon melted effortlessly on her tongue.

"I'm glad," the male replied, as he forced a slight smile.

Yaya grabbed another ball of sugar and put it in her mouth. She absolutely loved the taste. The man had disappeared again, but she didn't really mind. She wouldn't know what to say to him, after all.

A bit later, part of the bowl was empty, and the taste was starting to bore her. She needed something else, like chocolate! Oh, chocolate… The drool left a trail down her chin as she thought about it, but by the time she has wiped it away, the man was beside her.

She looked up at him. "Yaya-chi should leave soon!"

He laughed loudly at this and gave her a glass of lemonade. She wondered what he had meant by laughing - no one laughs with Yaya! - but she was thirsty and lemonade did contain sugar, so she gulped most of it down, not even noticing the bitter aftertaste until she fell down.

…

When she woke up, she wasn't in a dark room; she didn't have a blindfold on and she wasn't naked or dizzy or anything. She was in a simple bedroom that suited the living room she had been in before.

A pair of handcuffs tied her right hand down to a bed pole and the ribbons were removed from her hair. Nothing more happened, she was stuck in a room without any kind of explanation. She was alone and scared and _what if mom is worried?_

After that she yelled, her throat soon felt sore and no sound came back to her. No one was in the house anymore. No one. She was alone, with a sore throat and a restrained hand and no food or water or anything nearby.

Yaya slowly raked her memory to think of anything that could help her. Tears didn't fall from her eyes as in some strange cliché, the man didn't suddenly appear or anything, no. She simply stayed in place, thinking. She didn't even know what would happen or what she should do, she wasn't smart like Kairi or self-confident like Amu, hell, she wasn't even intimidating like Rima.

No, she was Yaya. The Yaya who would most probably give away her life for candy, who acted like a spoiled brat and was yet still liked by everyone.

Sitting down on the floor, she wondered, and wondered and wondered and- until she fell asleep, not capable of handling the situation.

…

When she woke up, the sun was far gone and replaced by midnight glares. The moon and stars only reflected faint light into the room, and it took her a few minutes to adjust to the sudden dark.

And - there he was. The man was lying on the bed, staring at her as if she was the most interesting thing ever. He wore a smirk on his face that she couldn't see, but she could feel his eyes burn onto her.

"What… You…" Her hardly coherently made phrase left her mouth without a second thought, the man burst out in laughing before he stood up, heading over to her.

He sat down right beside her and caressed her cheek. "Don't you like being with me?"

She shook her head briskly, and he could barely contain his amusement. He didn't take any weapons, and he didn't suddenly look any more dangerous, he wasn't the cliché most people thought of it. But he did held her with him, almost lovingly he touched her again. Only her face, no lower, that is.

"You know," he started, as he backed away, his legs crossed. "You look so much like my daughter."

He licked his lips, trying his best not to inch closer as he grabbed a picture out of his pocket. It looked old and wrinkled, but on it, a young girl was seen, carelessly winking at the camera. She had the same brown hair as Yaya, but loose.

"She died, you see." Yaya nodded awkwardly, not understanding how her reaction would be. Should she feel pity, even though the guy had kidnapped her? Or should she try to act nice to be able to escape? He didn't seem that bad, after all.

Before she could say anything, he spoke up again. "She was such a cute little girl. Such a bright future."

He came closer and kissed her cheek gingerly, she shook with fear in answer, which caused his cheeks to burn up.

"Why do you fear me, my daughter?" he asked with a sneer. He didn't look too normal for a bit, until his calm demeanor appeared again. He handed her a glass of water that had been standing next to him. It didn't look poisoned, yet she didn't drink of it.

"Drink," he commanded, as he pushed the glass against her front teeth. She opened her mouth and gulped a bit down. He smiled and went away.

…

She left the food in front of her untouched. He hadn't talked to her since then, and she knew that at least two days had passed. Maybe a bit less, maybe more. She wasn't exactly sure.

The torment didn't lie in anything psychical, but more mental. The empty feeling in her didn't leave, the pessimistic aspect of her that said that she wouldn't even survive. That he would keep her there and that she would die.

The other side longed to go home, to her brother and mother and father and friends and candy… She missed every single thing about it.

…

The man came back with a dress; it was pink and Lolita-esque. It didn't suit her and yet it did and she knew it belonged to his daughter. She struggled, but to no avail as he put it on her.

He called her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek every time he saw her.

She left her food untouched for the largest part and only drank the water, since it seemed the safest.

She longed for the embrace of her mother and the cries of her brother and the sweetness of candy.


End file.
